


a night in

by gyeomies



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Gen, They watch Disney movies, This is Bad, he's sick and smol, it's kinda weird, jackson throws popcorn at the other members, they're all sleepy and cute, this is so fluffy and trashy, why did I write this, yugyeom's a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeomies/pseuds/gyeomies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the got7 members have a day off, so they watch movies and sleep</p>
<p>also, jaebum may or may not admire his other members whilst they're asleep. not creepy at all, this is so fluffy and sweet it will rot your teeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	a night in

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my third fic wow  
> this is my first time writing for the got7 fandom, but i love them and this fic is kinda crappy and i wrote it very quickly so i'm sorry if it's bad

Jaebum's head rested on the arm of the couch as he carefully observed his other members. Youngjae, Bambam and Jackson had opted to sit on the floor, arguing over each other's choice of movie and throwing popcorn at each other. Youngjae had been trying to keep his laughter quiet for the whole time they'd been there, so not to wake up a sick, sleepy Yugyeom who had fallen asleep curled up as small as he could for the tallest member, head placed on Mark's stomach with a warm blanket draped over him. The only sounds coming from the boy were soft sniffles and the occasional suckling of his thumb, which Jaebum knew was a nervous habit of the maknae's which only showed its face when Yugyeom was sick or scared or sad. Hovering above the youngest, Mark slouched. His eyes drooped occasionally but he tried his best to keep them open at the sight of the television screen blaring some Disney movie Youngjae had lovingly picked out. His hands gently carded through Yugyeom's fluffy hair.

  
They'd been in these positions almost all day. Yugyeom had fallen sick the night previous, so all of the members decided to take a day off to take care of their maknae and relax themselves. Jinyoung had been on his feet all day, tending to Yugyeom with medicine and warm milk and cuddles, and the exhaustion showed on his face as he fought to stay awake. He was sat in the chair adjacent to the couch, leant against dozens of pillows as his eyes flicked from the television screen to the other members. His hair was disheveled from the amount of times he'd ran his hands through it from the stress of taking care of a feverish Yugyeom. Dwarfed by a hoodie that was probably (definitely) Jaebum's and sweatpants that were also probably ( _most_ definitely) Jaebum's, he slowly fell asleep to the sound of Youngjae humming along to one of the "sappy" songs (as Bambam put it, but Jaebum could see he was just as engrossed in the movie as a five year old child would be) from the movie.

  
Jackson had grown bored of throwing popcorn at the two younger ones who were more interested in the movie than the buttery war they'd been battling earlier, and he'd settled himself just below Mark and Yugyeom, propped up on a pillow against the front of the couch. The popcorn began to make its way into his own mouth instead of at the other members. He even threw it into the air and caught it in his mouth a couple of times, which made Jaebum chuckle, prompting Jackson to continue.

  
By the time the movie had ended and the popcorn was all gone, everybody except for Jaebum had fallen fast asleep, leaving him to gently drape blankets over each of them. Youngjae and Bambam had drifted off in their makeshift blanket ocean on the floor, so close that they were almost touching. Jackson was still leant against the couch, underneath Yugyeom, who still had a thumb in his mouth and a hand fisted in Mark's sweater, and Mark, who still had his hand settled on Yugyeom's head. Jinyoung was still in all Jaebum's clothing, his head lolling to the side. Jaebum smiled fondly at each of his members. He liked being the leader.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that wasn't too bad. i don't proof-read so you can totally point out any mistakes you found lol


End file.
